givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2/Image Gallery
Images of the characters, environments and occurrences in Episode 2: Like Someone In Love of the Given anime. Episode 2/Image Gallery Akihiko and Ritsuka carrying boxes.jpg Akihiko's muscles.jpg Mafuyu scared.jpg Ritsuka not being pleased with the idea.jpg Ritsuka feeling uneased.jpg Ritsuka feeling annoyed while Mafuyu follows him.png Ritsuka being asked what a peg is.jpg Ritsuka asking Mafuyu to join their band.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka good morning.jpg Mafuyu see's Ritsuka in the classroom.jpg Mafuyu singing.jpg Akihiko telling Haruki that it sounds good.jpg Mafuyu thinking about the other two band members.png Ritsuka feeling proud for Mafuyu.png Ritsuka showing Mafuyu the finger placements.jpg Haruki applauding for Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka waiting on Mafuyu.jpg Akihiko coming up from looking down.png Akihiko and Haruki quickly going to take a smoke.jpg Akihiko and Haruki smoking outside.jpg Akihiko asking Haruki if he wanted to see.jpg Akihiko asking Ritsuka if he decided to look after him.jpg Akihiko teasing Haruki about him being cute and sexy.jpg Akihiko telling Haruki that Ritsuka might be bratty because of puberty.jpg Akihiko telling Mafuyu that you can take the old stuff home.jpg Akihiko telling Ritsuka that being concerned about them isn't like him.jpg Akihiko's different jobs.jpg Articles on guitars.jpg Haruki and Akihiko both remembering Mafuyu.jpg Haruki asking about the tune.jpg Haruki asking Akihiko if he can mean it.jpg Haruki asking Akihiko what he thinks.jpg Haruki feeling uncomfortable by Akihiko's gaze.jpg Haruki getting his hair cut.jpg Haruki playing his bass.jpg Haruki suggesting a concert venue.jpg Haruki surprised about how perceptive Akihiko is.jpg Haruki telling Akihiko that he get's it cut once a month.jpg Haruki telling Mafuyu that he's looking like a guitarist.jpg Haruki telling Ritsuka that it's fine.jpg Job booklets and magazines.jpg Kasai feeling concerned for Ritsuka.jpg Kasai pointing at Mafuyu.jpg Kasai telling Ritsuka and Ryuu that they aren't being sociable.jpg Mafuyu and Ritsuka sitting on the steps together.jpg Mafuyu asking about a peg.jpg Mafuyu catching up to Ritsuka.jpg Mafuyu doesn't know if he has a favorite song.jpg Mafuyu feeling down about not knowing the guitar.jpg Mafuyu following Ritsuka's way of strumming.jpg Mafuyu greeting the lady at the front desk.jpg Mafuyu holding a job magazine.jpg Mafuyu looking at Ritsuka on the subway.jpg Mafuyu looking at Ritsuka while being stopped at the gates.jpg Mafuyu looking at the building.jpg Mafuyu looking down at his guitar.jpg Mafuyu looking to see if Ritsuka is in class.jpg Mafuyu playing his guitar for tuning.jpg Mafuyu pointing at Ritsuka's guitar.jpg Mafuyu questioning about a concert venue.jpg Mafuyu questioning about plugging it in.jpg Mafuyu singing for the first time.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka it sounds like that.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that he doesn't have a dad.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that he had fun.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that he's in a band with a college and graduate student.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that it sounds like this.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka yeah.jpg Mafuyu thanking Ritsuka for taking him under his wing.jpg Mafuyu thinking if he has a song.jpg Mafuyu using his identity at the gates.jpg Mafuyu wanting to play the first one Ritsuka played.jpg Mafuyu watching Ritsuka strumming the strings.jpg Mafuyu watching the video of Haruki.jpg Mafuyu wondering about the guy with long hair.jpg Mafuyu wondering if Ritsuka is okay.jpg Mafuyu's guitar.jpg Ritsuka asking Mafuyu how good he wants to be at guitar.jpg Ritsuka asking Mafuyu if he has second thoughts.jpg Ritsuka asking Mafuyu where he got the guitar.jpg Ritsuka being irritated for Mafuyu saying yeah and kay.jpg Ritsuka being teached in class.jpg Ritsuka explaining to Mafuyu about the chords.jpg Ritsuka feeling distraught.jpg Ritsuka feeling hopeless explaining to Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka letting Mafuyu give it a try.jpg Ritsuka looking at the guitar articles.jpg Ritsuka not knowing if he's getting through to him.jpg Ritsuka plugging the chord in.jpg Ritsuka showing Mafuyu the amp.jpg Ritsuka telling Akihiko and Haruki that Mafuyu will have an easier time.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu about franchise stores feeding them.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu about going top to bottom.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu to not get in the way.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu to sit somewhere.jpg Ritsuka thinking it's nice to watch someone grow.jpg Ritsuka thinking that Mafuyu is still a mystery.jpg Ritsuka tuning the pegs.jpg Ritsuka wanting to get as buff as Akihiko.jpg Ritsuka wondering about the guitar.jpg Ritsuka wondering if he's getting through to him.jpg Ritsuka wondering what Mafuyu means by different.jpg Ritsuka wondering what that was.jpg Ritsuka yelling at Akihiko and Haruki.jpg Ritsuka yelling at Mafuyu for enjoying the sound.jpg Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki towering over Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka's guitar drawing.jpg Shimo Kitazawa Station.jpg Students getting to class.jpg Students walking to school.jpg Shogo telling Ritsuka about him and the student from the class next door.jpg Shogo asking Ritsuka if they are super good friends.jpg Ritsuka telling Shogo that he's skipping.jpg Category:Galleries